ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Edderion Stark
King Edderion II Stark is the eldest son of the late King Brandon XI Stark, and the current King in the North and Lord of Winterfell. He is thirty years old, and married to Queen Alyssa Karstark. He has two children, and is the head of House Stark. History Edderion Stark was born to King Brandon XI Stark and Queen Lysara Royce in 340AC. A robust and squalling child, he was well loved by his parents, and the realm rejoiced at the birth of a new crown prince. Childhood Edderion was, from birth, destined to rule. He was gifted in leadership, showing signs of becoming a commander of men even before he reached his majority. He and his band of boys raised hell in Winterfell for years, raiding kitchens and harassing residents. His grand-uncle, Artos Stark, taught him swordplay as well as bow and spear, though as the future head of House Stark, Ice was Edderion's birthright. He took to horse with a passion, soon to be seen riding through all the lands near Winterfell with a host of young boys that lived in the winter town and Winterfell itself. As Edderion grew older, he began to recognize the paranoia that ruled his father's life, and chafe beneath his rules. While the young Stark was a wild, adventurous lad, his father was cautious to the point that it became crippling. He forbade Edderion to ride out of sight of Winterfell, and in 352AC, would not allow him to leave the stronghold at all. During this time, Edderion struck up a close relationship with Arya Bolton, who stayed in Winterfell while her father, Rogar Bolton, served as the King's adviser. Tour of the North In 354AC, Lysara Royce managed to convince her husband to relent. The birth of more children had assuaged a few of King Brandon's fears, and he decided to let Edderion tour their kingdom in the company of his uncle. Edderion was overjoyed, and the two Starks, accompanied by one hundred guardsmen, set out to explore what would one day be Edderion's kingdom. Edderion immediately struck out northwest, through the Wolfswood, and began to make his round. He visited the Glovers and the Mormonts before heading down the Stoney Shore and meeting with his cousins of Rickon's line. From there he travelled to Barrowton, and took ship to Pyke for a brief stay, then moving on to Seaguard, and hence to Riverrun. Edderion spent much time in the Riverlands - he was not betrothed, and many noble lords sought the chance to make their daughters Queen. The Prince had no such designs, however, and soon left the Riverlands for the Vale. There he visited the Eyrie, meeting a young Artys Arryn for the first time, before heading on to several other strongholds, including that of his cousins, the Royces of Runestone. With his tour in the Vale complete, Edderion took ship from Gulltown to White Harbour in the early days of 355AC. Just as they arrive, however, the summons for fighting men goes out. Edderion, eager to prove himself in battle at only fifteen, begs his uncle to take him. Artos Stark agrees, but on the condition that Edderion do no fighting himself. The War of the Burning Brand Fifteen year old Edderion Stark and his party join the general muster in the Riverlands. He marches with the armies of the North, serving as his uncle's attendant. He would remain in the south for the better part of a year, before the final defeat of King Arrec in 357AC. During the Battle of the Brand, a sixteen-year old Edderion disobeyed his uncle's wishes and traded armour with a common soldier. He fought in the battle, slaying his first man, but was nearly slain in turn. A giant Norvoshi warrior, wielding an enormous greatsword, charged the crown Prince of the North. Edderion dodged back, avoiding the large part of the blade, though it's tip tore through his mail and into his flesh, giving him a long scar from right shoulder to left hip. Edderion fell back even as other men swarmed the Norvoshi, and the Stark saw no more battle that day. Edderion would return to Winterfell at the war's end, nursing his wound. It would heal, albiet slowly, and leave him with a long, pale scar for the rest of his life. Other than that, he would recover from the wound as hale and healthy as ever, and finished his tour of the North in 317AC. He picked up from White Harbour, travelling to Ramsgate, Hornwood, and the Dreadfort, before reaching Karhold. There he would meet the daughter of Lord Karstark - Alyssa Karstark. Reign Edderion assumed the throne in 364AC, upon the death of his father, though he had ruled as regent for nearly two years beforehand. Upon his ascension Edderion began the refurbishing of Moat Cailin, as well granting the patrols along the border another hundred men each. Many feared this was a sign that he had intentions toward the south - but other than these few adjustments he has made no major alterations, and has since ruled in peace. Family * King Brandon XI Stark - 364 AC * Queen Lysara Royce - [d. 361 AC) ** 'King Edderion II Stark '(30) ** Queen Alyssa Karstark, His Wife (27) *** Prince Edrick Stark, His Son (11) *** Princess Raya Stark, His Daughter (5) ** Prince Herbert Stark, His Brother (28) ** Myra Manderly, His Sister-In-Law *** Wyllas Stark, His Nephew (10) *** Brandon Stark, His Nephew (5) ** Prince Cregan Stark, His Brother ** Princess Berena Stark, His Sister 349 AC ** Princess Arrana Stark, His Sister (19) ** Prince Willam Stark, His Brother 369AC ** Princess Lyarra Stark, His Sister (17) ** Prince Harrion Stark, His Brother (10) Companions and Shieldbrothers 'Vortimer Fell '- the kennelmaster for Winterfell, Vortimer and Edderion met on one of the King's trips to the Neck. Edderion took a liking to the fairly quiet crannogman, whose skill with beasts and birds soon made him invaluable on a hunt. His hounds are some of the best bred Edderion has ever seen, and he rarely goes hunting without them. 'Artos Stark '- Artos is Edderion's granduncle, though their fairly small age difference sees him often referred to as just "uncle". He trained Edderion in sword and spear and bow, as well as several of the other Stark boys, and though he currently serves as Master-At-Arms of Winterfell, Edderion often finds time to bring him along on his adventures. 'Theodan Stark - '''Edderion's cousin, son of Alaric Stark and a Dustin woman. Handsome, vain, and a skilled swordsman, his pride knows little bounds. Though Theodan holds no titles of his own, he still fancies himself a lord. Woe unto them that insult his pride. '''Domeric Snow '- A clever, tall, large man, Domeric is Theodan's half brother. He fights most often with mace and shield, though he looks up to his cousin Herbert Stark as an inspiration to further his strength. Some think him simple for his easy smile and large size, but beneath his tangled locks of dark hair a sharp wit dwells, rarely revealed to those he does not call friend. References # A Rookery Window # Of Duty and Loss # Moat Cailin Category:House Stark Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi